1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signal recording and reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to novel and highly-effective apparatus for recording or reproducing both digital and analog signals on or from respective substantially concentric recording tracks on a rotating disc, with only digital or analog signals being recoreded in any one of the tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic still camera has been developed that employs a small floppy disc on which signals representing images are recorded. The floppy disc of the prior art includes a jacket and a magnetic disc proper rotatably mounted therein. The magnetic disc is capable of having signals recorded thereon on 50 concentrics tracks. In operation, the magnetic disc is rotated and a color video signal of one field is recorded on one track of the disc to form a still picture. Digital signals may also be recorded on the magnetic disc so that the disc has tracks in which an analog video signal and digital signals, respectively, are recorded.
Closed-loop servocontrol of the magnetic head transducer is generally used for tracking the video signal, so that the RF output derived from the magnetic head is maximized and the quality of the picture is optimized. However, the digital data must be accessed at high speed, which is best accomplished by open-loop positioning of the magnetic head. These conflicting requirements have not thus far been reconciled in tracking control apparatus for recording or reproducing both digital and analog signals on or from a rotating disc having a plurality of concentric recording tracks thereon.